te acuerdas cuando?
by kaory-yukiko
Summary: esta es una historia que escribi acerca de mi anime favorito. soy pesima en resumenes


Ola. Soy nueva aqi y espero q la historia les agrade. Va especialmente dedicada a mi mejor amix

Nuevamente estaba ella mirando por la ventana. Sin querer un suspiro se hacía presente. Recordarlo le hacía más mal que bien.

Habían pasado doce años desde la partida de Gokú con Shenlong. Milk solo sabía que él se fue nuevamente, pero aun lo esperaba con paciencia, con amor.

Tenía a sus hijos que fueron su consuelo durante cierto tiempo pero ellos crecieron y formaron sus familias. La visitaban pero debían volver a sus hogares.

Después del matrimonio de su hijo menor continuo preparando ingentes cantidades de comida, era la costumbre. Se dio cuenta de que ella sola no podría acabar con tantos alimentos, pero continuo cocinando compulsivamente siempre son la esperanza de que Gokú volvería y le dijera – Milk me estoy muriendo de hambre-.

Ese día no preparo tanta comida, es más, no hizo nada. Solo miraba por el horizonte pensando por primera vez que Gokú no volvería. Además si volviera no encontraría a la mujer que fue Milk. La tristeza y la espera la habían hecho envejecer aun más. Su antes negro y liso cabello fue paulatinamente sustituido por una cascada blanca. Su rostro mostraba una edad más avanzada de la que tenía, acentuada por los surcos marcados por las lágrimas que derramaba prácticamente cada noche. No, ya no era la Milk hermosa y delicada que había encontrado a su esposo en el torneo de las artes marciales. De su versión más joven solo quedaba su carácter, el cual afloraba a veces cuando la visitaban sus hijos, pero también quedaban sus ojos, ojos oscuros y profundos sumamente expresivos, podía con una mirada demostrar el más grande amor cuando, la situación lo ameritaba, o asustar incluso al hombre más fuerte del universo.

Mirando a lo lejos algo despertó en su interior, una epifanía, "ella merecía otra oportunidad. Siempre fue la esposa y madre abnegada, jamás la mujer.

Después de ver meterse el sol por el horizonte y caer en la cuenta de que Gokú no volvería, - son demasiados años- dijo para sí misma, se metió a la cocina, su cuerpo le reclamaba algo de comer. Ya no sentía tristeza, simplemente era mas consiente incluso del frio que a esa hora se presentaba en el ambiente. Comió en silencio sin sentir nada, ni dolor ni desesperación, solo la tranquilidad de una certeza, él no volvería.

Una vez en la cama el sueño anhelado no llegaba, solo una idea que cada vez que la pensaba parecía menos descabellada. Ahora ese lecho no se sentía tan grande, la espera hacia que todo le recordara a su esposo, pero ya internalizado el hecho de que no lo volvería a ver, todo parecía tener otro color, colores pasteles, tal vez se le podría llamar a ese sentimiento felicidad pero no lo era. Era tranquilidad, si, la tranquilidad de la "no espera". Pero para conciliar el sueño solo necesitaba decidir si llevar a cabo una cuestión que revoloteaba en su mente.

Una sonrisa, que acentuaba el brillo natural de sus ojos, se dibujo en su blanco rostro. Por fin lo había decidido. ¿Qué haría después? No importaba, sus posibilidades serian infinitas. Pero surge un problema, no podría hacerlo sola. Solo había una persona que podría ayudarla y era la misma que la vio sufrir en cada nuevo abandono y que sufrió en carne propia el abandono de su propio esposo, aunque a diferencia de Gokú él volvió y se quedo para siempre a su lado. No podía evitar sentir envidia por esa relación. El orgulloso príncipe dejo de lado su frio carácter y orgullo y ahora vivía como un humano por el amor a su esposa, y ¿Gokú? ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo? Movió la cabeza negando, -no, ya no debo pensar en eso- dijo al vacio. Ahora solo se puso a pensar en su amiga y en lo sorprendida que estaría de la decisión que había tomado. Se sonrojo hermosamente al pensar en la cara que pondría Bulma al escuchar su propuesta, mas no se negaría en ayudarla.

Cansada de tanto divagar se durmió, y por primera vez en varios años, no soñó con él.

La tibia brisa de la mañana agitaba graciosamente la blanca cortina en el dormitorio de la casa en la montaña Paoz, una mujer de avanzada edad pero de evidente belleza yacía dormida en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la mitad del cuerpo. Su tranquila respiración combinaba con la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana y que le iluminaba el rostro sin ser una molestia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, disfruto de los primeros segundos donde no se recuerda nada. Luego todo volvió a su mente, la sonrisa ya no era tan evidente como la del momento en que tomo la decisión, pero la determinación fluía de sus ojos y de su rostro. Se desperezo ligeramente y se dirigió al baño aun vestida con su camisón de encaje rosa; al bañarse reparo en su anillo de bodas, los recuerdos afloraron y una vez más revivió aquel beso en la mejilla que le dio a Gokú cuando se casaron el cual hizo que él se sonrojara. Cuanto lo había amado, pero ya no quería hacerlo. Hasta el amor se cansa de esperar. Giro el anillo en su dedo como dudando de su existencia. Ese anillo era un símbolo que la unía a él. Se lo saco, lo miro largamente mientras el agua recorría su delgado cuerpo, algo menos firme que en su juventud pero todavía bello. Recordó que Gokú guardaba el suyo en el bolsillo del pantalón de su traje de pelea color naranja, si se lo ponía corría el riesgo de que fuera pulverizado en alguna de sus peleas, y el pantalón era la única prenda que no se convertía en harapos cuando peleaba.

Se puso la ropa que siempre usaba, esa que la caracterizo por años, recogió su cabello en un moño y se dirigió a la puerta de salida; casi al cruzar el umbral, se detuvo de golpe, regreso al baño, tomo el anillo que dejo en el lavamanos y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la ropa que guardaba en el closet pero que nunca se ponía. Aun no podía deshacerse del todo de su aro de bodas.

Subió a su aerocoche, condujo a toda velocidad y sumida en sus pensamientos llego casi sin darse cuenta a la corporación capsula. Siempre que visitaba esa casa se sorprendía por el tamaño de la construcción y los enormes jardines que lo rodeaban. Presiono el timbre y del otro lado del intercomunicador se holló la voz de Bra.

-Jhon, ya te dije que no saldría contigo no insistas- dijo casi gritando y notablemente hastiada la hija de Vegeta.

-Bra, soy Milk ¿esta Bulma? – aclaro algo confundida la antes pelinegra.

-! tía Milk, disculpa ¡.¿ Buscas a mi mama? Pasa, ya la llamo.

Un ruido metálico seco se escucho en la puerta anunciando que esta estaba abierta. Milk entro y se dirigió a la sala, ya conocía la casa de memoria, se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones frente a una mesita con un jarrón de cristal con rosas blancas en ella.

Bulma entro a la sala y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-hola Milk, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo alegremente la peliazul

-hola, solo… vine a saludar- contesto Milk algo insegura.

- segura?- replico la científica al notar a Milk algo nerviosa.

Tras un suspiro Milk por fin se atrevió a contestar – bueno, la verdad quería hablar contigo-. Y soltó de pronto y sin darle más largas al asunto – quiero rehacer mi vida y olvidarme de Gokú-.

Algo sorprendida la peliazul solo atino a decir – bueno, estas en todo tu derecho pero… ¿y tus hijos?-

-todavía no quiero que se enteren, además ambos tiene sus familias y …

- como planeas hacerlo? – la interrumpió Bulma.

-viene para eso, necesito tu ayuda-

- seguro, cuenta conmigo. ¿Pero que necesitas?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-anoche estuve pensando, y ya pasaron muchos años y Gokú no volverá-

Bulma la miraba en silencio observando como con cada palabra la voz de Milk se quebraba, y cuando estuvo segura de que su amiga lloraría, su voz se hizo más fuerte y determinada.

-por eso decidí no seguir esperándolo y …dejar de amarlo-

-…-

-siempre di todo por mi familia y jamás me ocupe de mi, ahora quiero otra oportunidad para tratar de ser feliz. No me malinterpretes, amo a mis hijos y no me olvidare de ellos o de mis amigos ni me alejare en lo mas mínimo. Solo que pienso que ya que Gokú siempre hizo lo que quiso, ahora es mi turno-.

Bulma, que siempre pensó que lo único que Milk quería era ser madre y esposa, se sorprendió gratamente, su amiga merecía más. Además estar casada con un saiyajin no era nada fácil, pero valía la pena sobretodo en las noches. Pero el problema de Milk era que su saiyajin , por amor a las peleas, nunca permaneció en casa con ella por mucho tiempo.

Me parece bien, hare todo lo que este de mi parte para…-

Justamente – la interrumpió Milk- no puedo rehacer un vida que casi se acaba-

A que te refieres?-

Quiero volver a ser joven y necesito el radar del dragón- dijo Milk ya sin temor alguno.

Aun tengo el radar pero dudo que funcione, ya no hay esferas en la tierra- le recordó Bulma pero sin querer desilusionarla.

Lo sé – contesto Milk con cierta alegría – pero recuerda que tú fuiste al planeta de Picoro y allí, según me conto Gohan, había esferas y un dragón-.

Es cierto, que descuidada soy¡. Entonces necesitaras una nave. ¿Quién te acompañara?-

Pensaba ir yo sola…-

Pero Milk¡, cuando yo fui a Namek estuve a punto de no volver y eso que me acompañaban Gokú, Gohan y Krilim-

No había pensado en eso – dijo una Milk pensativa.

Yo te acompañare¡- casi grito a la vez que se levantaba de un brinco no pudiendo mantener la calma-

¿estás segura…?-

Claro¡, además a mí también me encantaría recuperar mi juventud, no es que ahora no sea bella, pero Vegeta no envejece y muy pronto yo podría parecer su madre o su abuela- dijo una aterrada Bulma- es frustrante vivir al lado de un hombre que no envejece-.

Milk no pudo menos que sonreír y agradecerle por la ayuda que le daría.

-gracias Bulma-

- por nada, me pondré ya mismo a construir la nave, no podemos viajar sin comodidades- dijo la científica con el índice arriba como si fuese una gran verdad.

- Milk, necesitamos las coordenadas del Namekuseijin, mmm, le pediré a Trunks que las consiga-

-preparare mi equipaje, ¿Cuánto crees que demoraremos?-

-lo sabré hasta que tenga la ubicación del planeta. La nave estará lista en tres días-

- Estaré lista para entonces, y gracias nuevamente- dijo Milk a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

…se fue dejando a la peliazul con los preparativos del transporte.

En el transcurso de los tres días que Bulma necesitaba para construir la nave, Milk preparaba su equipaje dentro de capsulas, llevaba todo lo que creia iba a necesitar: ropa, artículos de aseo personal, alimentos propios de la montaña Paoz, y también llevo alguno que otro articulo de cocina. Con todo ese ajetreo olvido por un tiempo su mayor preocuoacion, Goku. Rehacer su vida implicaba olvidarse de una buena parte de su pasado o que por lo menos este ya no le afectara, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto el amor hacia su esposo estaba presente y tan latente como al principio. Ese amor que la lastimaba y por el que siempre lo espero no la dejaba. Aun extrañaba esa sonrisa ingenua y limpia, ese carácter tan transparente y despreocupado, esa fuerza sobrehumana que todos admiraban, ese cuerpo perfecto que la hacía vibrar, Gokú podrá haber tenido el alma de un niño, pero en la intimidad era todo un hombre. Tal ves, con mucho esfuerzo, un dia llegaría a dejar de añorarlo. Al menos le quedaba un consuelo, Gokú se fue con Shenlong y no con otra mujer, eso si que no lo hubiera soportado. Aunque cada vez que salían de compras o a algún otro lugar, Milk siempre noto las miradas de las otras mujeres hacia su esposo, un hombre tan apuesto y con ese cuerpo no pasaba desapercibido para el sexo femenino. Afortunadamente su esposo nunca dio muestras de estar interesado en otra cosa que no fueran las peleas…ni siquiera en ella. – que tontería- dijo algo molesta – trato de olvidarlo recordándolo- dio un soplido, había acabado de empacar, ya todo estaba dentro de las capsulas. Algo cansada se recostó en el sofá, cerro los ojos y pensó en lo que haría después; ¿casarse? Tal ves cuando olvidara a Goku, ¡vivir alguna aventura¡ eso sonaba mejor, si, y retomar sus entrenamientos y su carrera como luchadora. Ella sabia bien de sue enorme potencial que fue amilanado por dedicarse a su hogar. Luchar…tenia sus pros y sus contras. También podría pedirle un trabajo a Bulma mientras decidia que hacer. El casarse le llamaba mucho la atención, era obvio, ella siempre quizo una familia, aunque seria difícil encontrar a alguien que le hiciera olvidarlo. Mejor haría todo, si, ella era capas de hacerlo todo, era la mujer mas fuerte del mundo, madre de guerreros saiyajin, no había limites para ella. Se paro de golpe irguiéndose orgullosa mostrando con esa postura el carácter que la hacia digna de ser la esposa de Goku. Pasada la emoción se dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá y se durmió.

Llegado el dia acordado para el despegue, Milk llego muy temprano a la Corporacion Capsula, Bulma la recibió con suma alegría y, mientras desayunaban con pastelitos de una pastelería exclusiva, la aun peliazul a pesar de la edad (tintes), le contaba las novedades del viaje. Le pregunto a Milk si no se había arrepentido, esta negó con una sonrisa. Terminaron el desayuno y a Milk le intrigaba como Vegeta se había tomado la noticia del viaje, Bulma se lo relato.

FLASH BACK

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban almorzando en la cocina en silencio, el apetito del príncipe no había disminuido en lo absoluto con el tiempo y mientras este comia un pedaso de carne asada, su esposa le solto una noticia.

-por cierto mañana viajare al espacio con Milk y no se cuanto tiempo nos tomara volver, Trunks de hara cargo de la oficina-

Vegueta se detuvo un momento y sin levantar la mirada le dijo – a mi no me importa lo que hagan siempre y cuando no interfieran en mis entrenamientos- y volvió a su comida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Milk rio ante lo que le contaba la científica

-solo que hay algo mas…-continuo Bulma- no iremos solo las dos.

Milk la miro con interrogación mas solo se limito a escuchar.

-…Bra se entero de que viajaríamos y del motivo e inmediatamente se puso a empacar, dijo que no permitiría que su madre se viera mas joven que ella y…- la peliazul no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Bra que llegaba a la nave con un traje espacial rojo que le cubria todo el cuerpo pero que no dejaba de ser muy señido a su cuerpo.

- ya estoy lista, vámonos- dijo la peliazul mas joven.

-por cierto bulma, ¿Cómo conseguiste las coordenadas de Namekuseijin?- pregunto Milk.

- mi hijo Trunks me ayudo, fue al templo sagrado y junto con Dende hablaron con Kaiosama y él, muy amablemente, nos colaboro, dijo que nosotros de alguna manera también ayudamos en la destrucción del dragon de una estrella-.

Sin mas dilación partieron. Vegeta las observaba sin ser visto desde el valcon de su habitación, ya sabia de los planes de su mujer y la mujer de Kakaroto, le parecía algo estúpido, solto un gruñido y se fue a la cocina, era hora de comer.

El viaje fue tranquilo, casi sin ninguna novedad, salvo uno que otro imprevisto técnico que Bulma siempre solucionaba sin problema.

Llevaban ya cuatro días de viaje, el nuevo planeta Namek estaba bastante mas lejos que el original y para pasar el tiempo, Bra se pasaba horas en el teléfono hablando con sus amigas o algún pretendiente, esto gracias a que la princesa saiyajin había pedido, no, había exigido a Bulma que le fabricara un teléfono que se pudiera usar desde la nave. Mientras tanto Bulma y Milk conversaban sobre sus respectivos matrimonios y sobre los mejores años de los guerreros Z. Bulma le conto la reacción de Yamcha cuando le confeso que el hijo que esperaba era de Vegeta – se quedo catatónico- le dijo a Milk con una pequeña risa, y luego agrego con algo de pena hacia su antiguo novio – y lo peor era que Yamcha ni siquiera podía reclamarle algo a Vegeta o retarlo a pelear, Vegeta lo habría vuelto a matar.

Milk quedo algo sorprendida, ella conocía la historia pero no sabia detalles como esos, - sin embargo- continuo Bulma- valieron la pena tantos sacrificios, amo a Vegeta y aunque el nunca me lo dice se que yambien me ama, sino porque se quedo en la tierra y dejo de ser un mercenario.

El semblante de Milk cambio a uno de total tristeza, era cierto que Vegeta se quedo por Bulma y sus hijos pero ¿y ella?, Goku la dejo varias veces por irse a pelear y a entrenar ¿acaso no la había amado lo sufieciente? O peor ¿acaso nunca la amó?.

Al darse cuenta del error de sus palabras y del efecto que estas estaban causando en la ojinegra, Bulma intento cambiar el tema y consolar a su mejor amiga, porque si bien no compartían intereses entre ellas, el ser las esposas de los dos únicos saiyajins de rasa pura hacia que entre ellas compartieran cierta complicidad al haber atravesado problemas similares como la obsesion de sus esposos con las peleas y con el entrenamiento, además, antes de la llegada de Pan, Bra y N° 18, ellas junto con Lunch, eran las únicas mujeres en el grupo Z, y si alguien le hubiese preguntado quien era su mejor amiga, ella diría sin dudar que es Milk, sin importar las peleas entre ellas.

-milk- le dijo-¿ya pensaste que haras después de pedir tu deseo?-

- aun no estoy segura- respondió Milk- tenia pensado retomar mis entrenamientos, siempre me gustaron las artes marciales y bueno tal ves trabajar-.

Bulma escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

Además-continuo Milk con una sonrisa forzada-siempre le reclame a Goku para que consiguiera un empleo-.

Bulma se levanto de la mesa donde conversaban, abrió el refrigerador y saco dos bebidas, le paso una a Milk y mientras abria la suya le pregunto - ¿ y ya pensaste en lo que te gustaría trabajar?-.

Aun no lo había pensado, esperaba no se, en una oficina o algo asi-

Me encantaría que trabajes conmigo- dijo bulma alegremente- necesito una asistente y serias perfecta, además las anteriores siempre escapaban al conocer a Vegeta, o yo tenia que dar muchas explicaciones cuando Trunks y Goten llegaban volando-.

Muchas gracias Bulma, acepto-

No, gracias a ti-

La llegada al nuevo planeta Nameku fue tranquila, pero Bulma estaba muy atenta, no olvidaba lo que paso la primera ves que visito a los namekuseijin. Al bajar de la nave lo primero que hicieron fue activar el radar del dragon y al localizar la esfera mas cercana se dirigieron a ese punto.

Al llegar a la aldea, un niño de tez verde fue el primero en verlas, este se asusto con las tres desconocidas que además usaban ropas extrañas; el pequeño entro corriendo a su casa y salió acompañado de un anciano que inmediatamente reconoció a Bulma, el anciano estuvo entre los namekus que la peliazul había asilado en la corporacion. Después de una efusiva bienvenida, el anciano llevo a las tres terrícolas antre el patriarca. El patriarca se alegro de ver nuevamente a Bulma y cuando esta le conto que ahora era la esposa de Vegeta no se sorprendió tanto, el ya sospechaba que había algo entre la terrícola y el saiyajin durante el tiempo que se quedo en la tierra. Lo que si le sorprendió fue el motivo del viaje de las dos humanas y la mitad saiyajin. Bulma se lo explico de la manera mas sencilla pero sin profundosar en los motivos de Milk – los saiyajin no envejecen tan rápido y nuestras familias estan compuestas por varios de ellos-

El patriarca no hizo mas preguntas y prometió colaborar en todo, no olvidaba la generosodad de la científica cuando sucedió lo de la destrucción de su planeta por culpa de Freezer, pero no podía acompañarlas él mismo como hubiera querido, asi que delego al niño para que las acompañara ya que no había peligro, Namekuseijin llevaba años de una total paz.

Una a una fueron recolectando las esferas dispersas en las aldeas, varios namekus reconocieron a Bulma y no tuvieron objeción en ayudarla. Ya con las siete esferas en su poder, Bra fue la única que se quejaba por tener que cargar esferas tan grandes, regresaron con el patriarca, y él mismo invoco al dragon en el idioma Nameku. El cielo se oscureció, un dragon apareció y les dijo que les concedería tres deseos. El patriarca pidió el deseo por ellas, recuperar su juventud, el dragon les dijo que eso era algo muy fácil, (claro usando al patriarca de interprete),pero que solo lo podía hacer con una persona por deseo.

Bulma exclamo –¡es perfecto!, somos tres y hay tres deseos-. Y sin mas tardanza el patriarca le pidió el mismo deseo para cada una de las terrícolas.

Los ojos del dragon brillaron. Las tres sintieron un ligero calor dentro de su cuerpo, de pronto un aura brillante las envolvió. Milk miraba con asombro como su cuerpo resplandecía. Cuando el brillo desapareció el dragon dijo –ya he cumplido sus tres deseos, me retiro- y desapareció, las esferas se elevaron y se dispersaron por siete puntos distintos.

Milk, Bulma y Bra se escudriñaron entre ellas, ¡lo habían logrado! Y fue mas fácil de lo que pensaron. Ahora milk lucia como cuando tenia dieciocho años solo que con el cabello mas largo y sin el flequillo, Bulma volvió a verse como cuando conoció a Vegueta en Namekuseijin y Bra recupero el cuerpo y el rostro dela vez que su padre y Goku lucharon contra el dragon de una estrella.

Ya cumplido su objetivo se despidieron de los namekusijin y Bulma por su parte le hizo prometer al patriarca que, si alguna ves fuese a la tierra, la visitaría en la Corporacion Capsula; el patriarca asintió sonriendo y aun cuando la nave de las terrícolas se elevaba, todos los namekuseijin siguieron despidiéndolas agitando las verdes manos y deseándoles un buen viaje.

Una vez camino a la tierra Milk, Bulma y Bra conversaban asombradas, no solo erana mas jóvenes sino que regresaron a la edad que deseaban, realmente Porunga había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, cada una acerca de lo que haría al llegar a la tierra. Bulma no podía esperar para que Vegueta la viera y a la vez ver su reacción, además seria la envidia de todas las demás mujeres; Bra esperaba con esto no quedarse atrás de su madre y como beneficio extra seria la envidia de sus amigas, cada ves que pensaba en la cara que sus enemigas, que por cierto eran muchas, pondrían, una sonrisa de lado se asomaba por su niveo rostro; Milk no dejaba de preocuparse, el cambio le agradaba, si, podría rehacer su vida y darse una segunda oportunidad, seguro, pero ¿Cómo lo tomarian sus hijos?, ¿y Pan? Que siempre fue tan apegada a Goku ¿Cómo tomaria la noticia de que su abuela quería olvidarse de su abuelito?, cavilaciones como esta no la dejaban hacer planes ni retomar los que ya había hecho. -Y ¿si fue un error?- pensaba la pelinegra, aunque lo pensó durante muchos días talves fue solo un arrebato, un laaargo arrebato causado por la soledad. ¿de verdad quería olvidar a Goku? ¿ella?. Goku tenia defectos y algunos hasta dirían que le escapaba a su familia pero aun con todo eso era un hombre extraordinario, él la había amado, a su manera, y eso Milk lo sabia, además fue muy feliz con él, por temporadas. Como olvidar su típica sonrisa limpia e ingenua con la mano en la nuca; talves esta nueva oportunidad que ella misma se había dado le serviría para llenar muchos vacios, pero no el de su corazón, este estaba totalmente ocupado por Gokú.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el joven rostro de Milk, y finalmente lo supo, podría hacer muchas cosas menos dejar de amar a su esposo, porque este donde este, en otra dimensión o en otra, él seguía siendo su esposo. No podía negar que sumado a que era un hombre extraordinario, era por demás apuesto y con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer apetecería, pero Gokú solo le pertenecía a una mujer…, a ella.

-que tonta- pensó Milk – cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por ser la esposa de Gokú y yo aquí tratando de…- no pudo terminar, una fuerte sacudida la lanzo de su silla cayendo a los pies del refrigerador. Se incorporo. Lo único que vio fue a Bra sujetándose fuertemente de un tubo que sobresalía del piso y llegaba hasta el techo. Pequeñas sacudidas y movimientos irregulares de la nave continuaban dificultando a la pelinegra mantenerse de pie. Después de una rápida búsqueda encontró a Bulma que, frente al panel de control, trataba desesperadamente de encontrar la falla, trato de avanzar y ayudarle…

Bulma, al ver a Milk acercándose, solo pudo gritarles –¡Sujétate!.

Milk no tuvo tiempo de obedecer la orden, dio un paso más y una sacudida aun más fuerte que la primera la saco de balance y se estrello contra algo duro que no supo decir muy bien que era, cayo de bruces. Sentir el frio metálico del piso la espabilo un poco, quiso levantarse, sujetándose a lo primero que encontró se levanto y de pronto sintió algo tibio que recorría desde su sien hasta la barbilla y caía en forma de gotas. Instintivamente llevo su mano a la cabeza tocando su sien y la mejilla y al observar su mano vio un líquido rojo y espeso.

Al ver que Milk no se ponía a salvo y que estaba herida, Bra fue hacia ella y la sujeto manchada con sangre, la arrastraba hacia las sillas con cinturones de seguridad y al faltar solo unos metros para llegar, sintió como el agarre de Milk se hacía mas débil, y al girarse vio a la pelinegra desvanecerse en cámara lenta sin hacer caso a los gritos de desesperación de sus compañeras.

¿Qué le había pasado a Milk?, pues…

Mientras Bra la jalaba hacia un lugar seguro, Milk sintió de pronto como las fuerzas la abandonaban. Intento continuar pero ahora el ruido de las alarmas y todos los demás sonidos ya no estaban, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y simplemente cayó sin sentir el golpe, lentamente sus ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera hacer nada, ¿era el fin?, tal vez. Ahora solo una dulce oscuridad la invadía, una oscuridad que se podía tocar, y luego…nada.

Continuara…

Q tal e. espero sus copmentarios acepto todo


End file.
